osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Zhǔ Shísān Yìshù
Zhu is a well known and respected student at Osaka. He is a third year student who is serious about the work he does and will protect his fellow students. Appearance Zhu is a chinese foreign exchange student who has jet black hair, which is somewhat lengthy, and brown eyes. He is 5 feet 9 inches tall and weighs 165 pounds and is 17 years old. He has a slender yet toned frame that is regular with Martial Artists. During school hours he wears his purple student council uniform with Long's necklace tucked underneath the jacket. When school is not in session he wears a traditional purple, silk, Chinese tunic with grey trim, and a Chinese dragon embroidered on the entire length of the right sleeve, with black loose fitting silk pants and martial arts shoes. Personality Zhu is usually a quiet guy, having been raised in a Shaolin Temple most of his life, but isn’t afraid to speak his mind when he thinks it’s necessary to speak out. Despite his years he is generally known as a wise person most likely due to the fact that he was raised by Shaolin monks. He is a kind and intelligent person who usually tries to get out situations by talking first then, if someone is stupid enough to step up, beating the living hell out of what's in front of him. Not many things will set him off, but he can get angry. One thing that angers him the most is interrupting his meditation, which he does on a weekly basis in various locations around the school grounds. Backstory There really isnt much to Zhu’s past, as a baby he was abandoned on a Shaolin Temple’s doorsteps and taken in and raised by the monks of the Temple. After a few weeks of living there Zhu was entrusted with the necklace that contains Lóng Dàodǐ after Long had chosen him as the next guardian of his spirit. He grew up at the Temple learning various things from the monks such as important life lessons and all the martial arts he knows. After reaching the age of fifteen the monks had decided that it was time Zhu to make a decision either stay and become a monk himself or go out into the world. Deciding to see the world Zhu began to pack his small amount of possessions and began preparations to leave the temple. However, not ever having left the temple Zhu doesnt know anything about the outside world that he is going to be entering. So after consulting the monks they were able to obtain information about schools in the outside world where Zhu could learn more about the outside world that he would be immersing himself into. Choosing a school in Japan that had recently been opened and had the latest technology Zhu studied japanese as he began to prepare for his first year at Osaka. Now he is going into his third year and is the vice-president of the student council. Powers Zhu is a martial artist that practices Kung Fu. Currently he only knows five styles, the five legendary animals, Dragon, Snake, Crane, Leopard, and Tiger, although he will learn more over the course of his life, specifically 13 styles. Though he isn't a master of any of these he is proficient at all of them and is best when using Dragon which he has been practicing all his life as it was the first of all the styles he knows that he learned. Using Osaka’s technological advancements he has been able to increase his speed to maximum capabilities and has been to able to use his iron body training to make his body capable of breaking through solid stone using various forms of training exercises and training equipment. On top of that he can manipulate his ki, an inner energy in all living things, to make his strikes even more powerful and to be able make his body tougher and more resilient to damage. Zhu also has a spirit fusion that he can do with Long to allow him to use his ki as a weapon outside of his body, instead of using it to enhance his attack and defense. Zhu can use his ki to shoot a pulse out of his hands or feet to either push his enemies while dealing damage after striking or to propell him at greater speeds so he does more damage upon striking. However, doing this depletes his own ki reserves, so to continue doing it he must absorb ki from another source. Doing this, however, takes focus, something Zhu cannot do in the middle of a fight, so if he wishes to replenish his ki reserves he must either finish the fight without using any ki, or escape to find a spot he can focus before returning to the fight. Lóng Dàodǐ Lóng Dàodǐ is Zhu’s spirit partner. He resides in a necklace that Zhu wears at all times and though he tends to remain passive when enticed he will show a small amount of the power he has left at his disposal. Most of the time he communicates through Zhu by speaking to him telepathically and asking him to convey what he said to other people. Zhu has no idea why he does this as Long can use his powers to speak with other people and it annoys him, he even thinks that Long does this just to mess with him. Long has been with Zhu for most of Zhu’s life as, at a young age, he chose Zhu to be the next guardian of his necklace home and ever since has acted as a mentor and source of advice for the boy. Long is the spirit of an ancient and powerful dragon that at one point almost destroyed the whole of China. The Shaolin Master that founded the temple Zhu grew up in is the one that defeated Long in battle and sealed his spirit in the necklace that Long now lives in. After sitting for a few thousand years Long eventually mellowed out and regained a few of the powers he used to have as one of the almighty dragons. Now he can speak to people telepathically from the necklace and can meld his vision with Zhu’s whenever he is somehow blinded. Long also has a spiritual manifestation which allows to materialize outside the necklace but he can't maintain the form for long, but when outside the necklace he looks exactly like he did when he was alive, which is a chinese dragon, albiet a bit smaller. Relationships Zhu is a member of Osaka’s Student Council and is the Vice President He happens to be good friends with U~Iriamu Shokushu another third year student who is the President of the Student Council Trivia Zhu’s name in chinese means Master of Thirteen Arts which was the name given to him by the monks at the suggestion of Long who said to teach him thirteen arts. Long’s name in chinese means End Dragon due to him almost destroying all of China Category:Male Category:Character Category:Student Council Category:Pheonix's Feathers Category:Student Category:Human Category:Arcane Category:Supernatural Category:Accepted Character Category:Guardian Spirit